Battlefield of Dreams
by leanatasha
Summary: After an accident in the auditorium, Rachel's cousin Doctor Zoe Hart comes to town to help her. Both girls had they own heart breaks and deceptions. Rachel is tired of her love triangle with Finn and Quinn and Zoe can't stop thinking about Wade. So what happens when Rachel decides she wants to spend her Senior Year at Bluebell
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Accident and A Car

As the music ended I knew that would happen. We lost Nationals. I meant part of me knew we weren't ready to actually win Nationals, we lack practice but this time I knew it. We lost it big.

"Rachel." Finn calls me but I ignore him walking to the closer bathroom as I look at my reflection on the mirror.

Finn had kissed me. Better, Finn kissed me in a Nationals competition making us lose Nationals.

After all the: I like Quinn, I like you Rachel. Quinn is pregnant I need to be with her. I like you. I can't be in a relationship right now. I want you back. I love you. I think I still have felling for Quinn. Yes Santana and I slept together. I can't believe you kissed Puck. Quinn and I are together. She and I broke up and I want you back.

All this to have him kissing me. I hear the bathroom door knocking and I ignore it.

"You know what. I know you are there Berry." Quinn voice comes and she enters in the division.

"What is it?" I ask her a little rough.

"I expect two things: you crying or you doing the happy dance. Not you angry."

"We just lost Nationals Quinn. I have worked my butt off, I even lost height from all the dancing. I have the right to be angry."

"But you got Finn. You won."

"This isn't a competition Quinn, at least not for me, at least not anymore."

"I don't understand you. Finn just kissed you in front of an audience."

"Exactly. Finn kissed me in front of an audience making it cost Nationals and a lot of hard work when he could perfectly do it after our performance. He should perfectly know that for me this isn't romantic."

"I think I can see your point of view. But you still are going back to him."

"I really don't need to tell you anything. Where is everyone?"

Quinn and I walk to the room where we hear screams and we enter the see the 3rd World War in the inside.

"Here is she. You man hands cause us our title." Santana screams that and other Spanish worlds that I am not going to translate.

"Ok enough." Quinn screams and everyone stares at her. "Did anyone seen Rachel tell Finn to kiss her and give him a sign to do it. I didn't so shut up." I stare at the blonde shocked because she just defended me but I recover and turn back to the group as I look at Kurt not being sure of what side he is going to take

"I'm with Quinn. Come on Diva I need to talk to you." Kurt tells me pulling me out of the room.

"Thank you Kurt." I tell him hugging him.

"It's fine Princess. Now about the talk we had yesterday when you told me that I this city, Broadway as my love. I told Finn that. I am tired of all the high school drama."

"So you aren't going back to Finn."

"No. He was my first love that it." He gives me a huge smile and I blink not understanding.

"I am proud of you. I really am."

Everything when back to normal as the last days of school arrived and everyone was making their summer plans.

"Rachel don't you forget to come meet me at the Lima Beans."

"I know Kurt, I will be there at six I just need to finish some things in the auditorium."

Kurt and Blaine both waited for Rachel who as late which never happens. But Rachel has lived between dance classes and the auditorium in the last two weeks.

"She should be here already 30 minutes ago. I am starting to get a bad feeling Blaine."

"She probably found someone and its talking to them. There is your glee friend." Blaine points it out to a running and worry Mike as he approaches the group.

"Guys something happen." He say between breaths. It was obviously anything that had to go with that has Rachel in it so the two boys got up as soon as possible and run after Mike.

They stop at the school where there was a huge group of people, police and the fire department was also there and you could see smoke coming from the school.

"Mike what is going on?" Blaine asks as the approach the small glee group and Mercedes hugged Kurt.

"Thank god you are here. You scared me."

"Mercedes why is everyone so nervous?" Kurt asks and then looks at the specific place where the fire came from. "That's the auditorium." He screams so loud that everyone turns to him. "No. No. No." He screams and Blaine tried to call him down. "Rachel is in there."

"What?" Quinn says socked and they realize that she was the only member who wasn't there.

"She had something to practice for some dancing audition or something she should have met us half an hour ago."

"Rachel is inside?" Tina says holding to Mike as Kurt runs to the fireman.

"What is it, kid?"

"My best friend is in there." He says getting now the attention of the entire group. "She was practicing in the auditorium, she never came out."

"Guys, there is a girl inside." One of them man screams at the phone.

Everyone went very slowly, Rachel's dads came as soon as possible but no one has hear from her yet. Kurt and Tina where both holding into they boyfriends when a loud nice came from inside making them jump.

"What was that?" Mike asks and they see more fire man running to the place as one come to meet the group.

"There fireman were able to get to the auditorium but it is all destroyed."

"Then where is my daughter?" Leroy asks scared.

"She must be under the wreckage." He says giving everyone a sad smile as both parents have tears in their eyes and Kurt and Tina also cry.

"Guys." Mike screams minutes after and they see Rachel in a medical bed sleeping and they went running in her direction.

"Is she?" Hiram asks one of the man.

"She is unconscious but alive."

"Thank god." Kurt says.

Zoe P.O.V.

I walk out of the hospital facing the streets of New York. I left Bluebell two weeks ago and all I could think as Wade. Maybe I should go back, that's it I am returning and tell him how I feel. My phone ring so I pick it without seeing how was.

"This is Zoe Hart."

"Zoe, it uncle Hiram." He says and the girl smiles.

"Uncle Hiram. how are you? Is everything ok?" Hiram is my mother's older and only brother. Zoe remember when she would go to Ohio when she was younger and had a great time. Or even at family meeting.

"It's Rachel, there was a huge fire at the school and she was inside, she needs a surgery, please can you come?"

"I am on my way." She said as faster as possible as she got to the train station.

Rachel, who is the only cousin Zoe has, always been close to her when they were younger. Rachel is 10 years younger than Zoe but they always play well with one another. They were very similar girls .

The next morning Zoe had arrive to the Lima Hospital as she walk and saw her uncle and his husband and she hug them both, it was obviously they were both into a deep sadness.

"How is she?" She asks softly.

"She is going into a surgery tonight, she was a concussion."

"What happened?"

"There was a fire who started in a class, apparently someone let some mashing turned on in the physics class, that was close to the auditorium and it start to burn. Rachel was the only student at that side of the school. Then the top part of the stage felt." Hiram says and started to cry again. It was obvious to Zoe that Rachel is in that place.

To the surgery Rachel has transfer to Chicago and Zoe followed the girl's parents to the Chicago Hospital. Unfortunately Zoe wasn't allowed to be in the operation room but she stayed all the time outside and went over and over in the medical file of her cousin.

The surgery took 100 minutes but Rachel was responding in a good way even if she was in coma.

The first Rachel woke up her parents and Zoe where in the room; the poor girl had no idea of what happen because of the contusion she suffered but Zoe explain to her that memories would come at pieces in the next couple of weeks. It was also the doctor who first told her that she would be in a wheelchair for at least 3 months and she had to do therapy because of her broken left leg. The young girl also had some minor bruises on her forehead but that was easily covered with her bangs. The others where in her right part of her body which as the most damaged. She had even a burn bruise in her right shoulder and leg.

Zoe pushed Rachel wheelchair as her parents took the bags as they all get inside of her house. It was the twelve of July when Rachel was discharged from hospital and could come back home. The memories of the event were also coming at pieces just like Zoe told her.

"Welcomed back." Kurt screams has the glee club members receive Rachel with smiles.

"Thank you everyone." Rachel says with a true smile that no one had seen in a while. In Chicago, Rachel got visits from Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Mike even Noah and to her surprise Quinn who brought Santana and Brittany once. Artie also helped her adjust to her new condition and Rachel had some nice moments. Unfortunately she couldn't go in the sun or pool because of her burns.

Zoe came into Rachel room as the teenage look at her computer with sadness. The doctor sit next to her and notice that Rachel was reading about the fire in her school and had tears in her eyes.

"Am I being a diva when I say I don't want to go back there?"

"It's perfectly normal in your conditions Rach. The memories of that moment have not just caused you physical pain but also mentally. Maybe you could ask your parents to transfer you."

"You know I love my dads but they are so busy with the jobs I know all this time out they are having is going to face them. I just don't want to be alone."

"Why don't you move in with me?" Zoe ask and the petite girl smiled.

"Are you sure? To where, that town?"

"I left Bluebell I told you." To keep Rachel entertained Zoe told her all the stories about her year in that small town in Alabama and Rachel even shared some of her life too.

"But you still like Wade." It was true even if her main priory was Rachel, Wade would come in her thoughts once she was alone.

"You know that Bluebell is a small town right?"

"Yes but I can't see myself leaving in New York in my conditions but only if you want." Zoe thinks for some seconds and then smiles nodding.

"Let's go."

"Are you sure about this Zoe?"

"Uncle Hiram, Rachel talk to me about it, she doesn't fell good in Lima. She said she could come to support her friends but that is it. I have a practice there I can make sure she had the right treatment. I already talk to Brick and he is more than happy to have me back. I think it will be good for Rachel."

"The town is 10 hours from here." Leroy says but then thinks for a bit. "Maybe it will be good for her, she can go as an experience if she is happy in New Years she can stay the rest of the year if not, she comes back."

"I think it's far."

"So what do you need?" Rachel asks her cousin as they both start to pack.

"A Car." She says and Rachel looks at her with a confuse expression. "Don't ask."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Welcome to Bluebell

Zoe drove the Porsche into the town and she was now remembering why she missed this town so much.

"It's warm in here." Rachel comments once Zoe parks the car since she wasn't seen no one yet.

"Welcome to the south." Zoe says smiling. "I have to see if I see Lavon or anyone for that matter; I will be back in a couple of minutes."

"I will be fine Zoe just go."

On the end of the road in the park Wade was sitting in his car hood as he looked over at the black Porsche. He was sure it didn't belong to anyone from the town and he was right once he saw Zoe getting out of the passage sit. So what it why Lavon and Brick have been so secretly with each other.

She didn't have the happiest face as she walk into the street with her high heels and short shirt. _Some things never change. _She was obviously looking for someone. Then she starts to scream Hello to try to see if someone appears. It made Wade smile a bit, she hasn't change a bit.

"When did everyone go?" He listen her ask once she comes close to him so he decides to make himself noticed.

"They went to church." She gave Wade a expression that he couldn't really understand. "Hello Doc."

"Hi Wade." She said and now he could noticed some sadness in her face.

"It's nice to see you. I figure you be back." That was a lie, he hoped she would return but he never actually believed she would. "Come to spend the weekend?"

"Actually Brick need some help and New York isn't the list of my latest plans so I decide, why not come back?"

"I guess I wasn't exactly the first person you expected to run into today."

"I just figure it that you are probably angry at me and I should explain."

"No need to explain, I don't have any regret. As for the rest of the town I can't say they were happy that you didn't talk to anyone during all the summer."

"I am sure once they know the reason they will understand it very clear. Now have you seen Lavon I needed to start to unpack?"

"He must be in his way home Doc."

"Thanks Wade, it's good to see you."

"You too Doc."

"Wow, this place is huge." Rachel says and Zoe can't help but smile agreeing with her.

"This is the Mayor's house, yours is in the plantation. I will just get Lavon."

Zoe enters the door that goes into the kitchen and finds Lavon with George as the last one looks at her surprise but Lavon hugs her.

"How are you Lavon?"

"Find, how about you Zoe."

"I'm good. Came to get the keys and some help."

"Help?" Lavon asks curious.

"Ray."

"Got it." Zoe had already informed Lavon about his cousin who was in a wheelchair, she didn't get into the details but he knew the two were moving in.

"Well George was nice to catch up but I need to help Zoe and her friend with the moving."

"Sure."

Rachel smile as her cousin open her car door and was about to help her when as strong male voice spoke for her.

"I will do it Z." The man helped her get into the wheelchair and then introduce himself.

"I'm Lavon Hayes."

"Rachel Berry." She says shaking his hand as he smile at the young girl.

"Come on let's show you the place."

The carriage house look like a nice place as they walked Zoe hit her head with her hand.

"I totally forgot the stairs."

"It's ok we can find a temporary solution for the stares tomorrow. I will carry you today." The mayor tells the youngest brunette who smiles at him in appreciation for what he was doing.

As the girls got to the house Rachel found it actually very nice. Of course the girls would be sharing a room and Zoe was going to order another bed tomorrow.

"We can order something online as for the room it's upstairs but I can take you there."

"Zoe I don't want to be mean to you or anything, but there is no way you can get me upstairs. I already told you I would sleep in the couch."

"That is stupid idea for you back and I am not just saying this as your cousin but also as your doctor."

"We will just figure it out one set at the time. Now let's make a list of things to buy."

"See, most of the times your brain works just fine."

By the time the two cousins were making the list the entire town of Bluebell already know that doctor Zoe Hart had come back and that she brought someone with her whose name is Ray, people speculated for how long they have been in a relationship and there were already rumors they were engaged of course everyone felt bag for Wade, who obviously still had felling for the petite doctor.

"Zoe appears to actually have a boyfriend. I just hope he's a decent guy." Wade says.

"No Zoe Hart does not get to break your heart again and walk into the sunset."

"Lemon is not a big deal alright. Just let it go." He told but Lemon had his plan already made in the back of her mind.

Zoe was walking into the streets at the centre of the town in direction to the restaurant to try to pick something for her and Rachel eat at dinner when Lemon came to her.

"Hi." Zoe says in a hurry.

"Hello. I hear you came back today. I just wanna say no hard feelings I wish you well. I hear you came with someone, Ray?"

"Oh yes. We are moving in."

"That is great it makes it less awkward. You know that Wade was a new girlfriend." At this Zoe tried not to be sad because he had the right to move on.

"It has been 3 months of course Wade would go back to be Wade."

"No he is not with another bimbo if that what you are implying. He just isn't moving around waiting for you to come back. He is with someone real, someone wonderful."

"In Bluebell? Seriously who?"

"Me. Yes that is right me and Wade are in loved well have a nice return." She says leaving stunned and heartbroken Zoe.

Wade was cleaning a cup once Zoe walks into the bar and Lemon came to him that exact moment.

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it Lemon?"

"You won."

"Won what?" He asks confuse at what the blonde meant.

"I told Zoe that you found a girlfriend. Me."

"You what?" He says shocked but at that moment Zoe comes to the bar.

"Hi Wade, Lemon." She says trying really hard not to sound sad. "Could you get me food for two and vegan please?"

"Vegan, since when did you became vegan. It's your new roommate right?" Wade says not being able to say the world boyfriend without wanting to punch someone.

"Yes." Zoe now says with a bigger smile and it was obviously now to Wade that she really liked the guy because he only had seen that smile on her face for a few people and months ago, he was one of them. "So, Lemon told you about you too. I have to say I am surprised."

"So was I." Wade says and Zoe looks at him confused. "I meant I never thought about anything happening between Lemon and I." He says but Zoe didn't got the double meaning of wish Lemon obviously did.

"Hey." Lemon says offended and Wade takes that moment to kiss her. He needed to show Zoe that he also moves on with his life, even if it was not true. When the short kiss ended Zoe was really shocked at least was that they could see because deep down she was heartbroken.

"I should get your food."

"This is actually good." Rachel says eating the sandwich.

"Courtesy of Wade Kinsella the new boyfriend of Lemon Breeland." She says with sadness drinking her juicy.

"I am so sorry Zoe if you want I still have time to change schools and we can leave."

"There is no way. I didn't actually expect him to be dating, I mean he's Wade he sure would sleep with women but dating Lemon Breeland it an all you crazy for him." She says rambling but Rachel hears everything. She knew that it was like losing someone to the perfect girl she was in her place months ago.

"Come on let's get outside and watch the starts maybe they will give us good luck." Rachel said and Zoe help her get into her wheelchair as they were both went outside.

Wade was coming back from work when he saw the light outside of Zoe's house and turn to see her close to someone as they both pointed to the starts. The problem was that someone. It wasn't a rich or tall or toned man, it was a girl, a girl who is probably still in high school. Then it hit him, no one except Lavon had seen Zoe's roommate and he didn't talk to anyone today because he was busy helping Zoe with her moving. People just assumed it was a boy. Now Zoe thought he was dating Lemon and had move on from her and she wasn't with anyone.

"Stupid. You are stupid." Wade said to himself as he walks into his own house.


End file.
